Goodnight
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: Cerita di mana Daichi Sawamura menghabiskan malam setelah mendapatkan hari yang melelahkan di pelukan Koushi Sugawara. Created for DaiSuga Day (1/2).


Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, kapten. Sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk beristirahat.

* * *

 **Goodnight**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Daichi Sawamura/Koushi Sugawara

 **DISCLAIMER**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Story © Shiru Shirayuki

.

.

Created for DaiSuga Day (1/2)!

* * *

Sugawara kembali melihat jam di layar _handphone_ nya berkali-kali. Sudah jam 9 malam namun Daichi belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia mengetahui bahwa Daichi sedang mengikuti ujian untuk masuk ke salah satu universitas yang ia inginkan. Berbeda dengan Sugawara, Daichi mencoba masuk melalui jalur beasiswa dari pengalamannya bermain voli. Ia juga sangat paham bahwa Daichi sedikit memaksakan untuk mendaftar ke universitas tersebut demi bersama dirinya. Ya, Daichi Sawamura sedang berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk dapat selalu bersama dirinya.

Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah dapat membuat pipi Sugawara merona merah.

Walaupun begitu, Sugawara merasa bahwa Daichi sedikit berusaha terlalu keras. Ia telah berkali-kali berkata bahwa Daichi tidak harus memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam universitas yang sama, _toh_ , universitas yang direncana awal Daichi tidak jauh dari universitasnya. Namun, Daichi tetap tidak me rubah keputusannya untuk dapat berkuliah bersama. Yah, Sugawara tidak bisa memaksa lebih lanjut apabila kekasihnya memang sudah bertekad seperti itu.

Karena dihantui rasa khawatir dan demi untuk menghilangkan rasa tersebut, Sugawara memutuskan untuk mencoba mengirimkan surel kepada Daichi demi menanyakan keadaan maupun kondisi dari ujiannya. Ia membuka _handphone_ nya dan terpampang jam sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Ini seharusnya sudah terlalu larut untuk sebuah universitas mengadakan ujian penerimaan. Sudah seharusnya Daichi sampai rumahnya atau minimal sudah berada di perjalanan pulang.

Bertambahlah kekhawatiran Sugawara. Ia memutuskan daripada mengirim surel, lebih baik menelepon agar lebih cepat tersambung. Saat ia mencari kontak Daichi di _handphone_ nya, mendadak _handphone_ nya bordering.

"Daichi?"

"Suga…"

Sugawara mendengar Daichi menghela nafas panjang setelah menyebutkan namanya. Terdengar sangat lelah.

"Suga…? Kau masih di sana?"

"Ya, Daichi?"

"Maaf aku tidak sempat menghubungimu seharian ini. Ujiannya sangat padat dan melelahkan."

"Mm… tidak apa. Aku sangat paham kau berjuang sekuat tenagamu, Daichi."

Di seberang sana, Sugawara mendengar Daichi menghela nafas lagi.

"Terima kasih, Suga."

"Hei, tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau tahu?" Suga terkekeh pelan.

Hening. Suga tidak tahu harus menjawab ataupun bertanya apa. Di kepalanya sudah menumpuk banyak pertanyaan namun hatinya sudah lega bahwa Daichi ternyata baik-baik saja.

"Suga, kau sudah tidur?"

"Tidak. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh."

Daichi tertawa pelan.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Harusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir, Suga."

"Bukankah wajar jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tuan Sawamura yang memaksa mengambil jalur masuk beasiswa."

"Hei!"

Daichi dan Suga tertawa hampir bersamaan. Setelah itu hening kedua kalinya. Kedua pihak tidak ingin memutuskan teleponnya.

"Sug–"

"–Daichi…"

"Y-Ya? Kenapa, Suga?"

"…bolehkah kita bertemu? Tidak masalah jika aku harus menjemputmu di stasiun ataupun menginap di tempatmu. Orangtuaku sedang mengunjungi nenekku… j-jadi… emm… ya…"

Hening.

"M-maaf jika mere–"

Di seberang telepon Daichi tertawa cukup keras.

"Suga, apakah kau sedang menggodaku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja jika kau minta ditemani, hm? Dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu malam ini. Kurasa lebih baik aku yang akan ke tempatmu. Baiklah, mungkin dua puluh menit lagi aku akan sampai."

Daichi menutup teleponnya. Suga langsung bangkit dari sofa dan segera merapikan ruang tamu dan kamar miliknya. Tidak lupa ia juga membersihkan tubuhnya demi menyambut Daichi yang akan menginap di tempatnya.

* * *

Kira-kira dua puluh menit lewat sedikit, Sugawara mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh orang lain. Suara yang familiar terdengar memanggil namanya dari balik pintu. Ia segera membukakan pintu rumahnya dan menyambut Daichi yang membawa sebungkus _oden_ di tangannya.

"Hei."

"Hei juga."

"Um…"

Kemudian kedua orang tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum akhirnya Suga melingkarkan tangannya di leher Daichi dan memberikan ciuman hangat kepada kekasihnya.

" _Okaeri,_ Daichi."

" _Tadaima_ , Suga. Kubawakan _oden_ untuk kita makan berdua sebelum tidur."

Sugawara mempersilahkan Daichi masuk dan membawa kantong plastik berisi _oden_ yang Daichi bawa ke dapur. Saat ia berada di dapur, mendadak tangan Daichi melingkar di pinggangnya dan ia merasakan bibir kekasihnya berada di tenguk lehernya.

"Hei, aku sedang menyiapkan _oden_ nya, bayi besar."

" _Oden_ bisa menunggu, namun Sugawara tidak."

Pipi Sugawara merona merah. Daichi membalik tubuhnya dan kekasihnya itu memberikan pelukan erat. Sugawara membalas dengan memeluk pinggang Daichi juga dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Daichi.

Ah, wangi ini. Wangi yang ia rindukan.

"Terima kasih kau mau menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku, Daichi."

"Apapun untukmu, Suga."

Suga melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul bahu Daichi pelan.

" _Cheesy_ sekali, tuan Sawamura."

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan _oden_ yang di bawa oleh Daichi, ia dan Daichi membereskan sisa-sisa makan mereka. Walaupun terlihat lelah, Daichi masih sempat bercanda saat dirinya dan Sugawara sedang mencuci sisa makan mereka. Suga yang kesal juga membalas Daichi dengan memercikkan air cuci ke wajahnya. Walaupun agak kesal, sebenarnya Sugawara bersyukur ia bisa membuat Daichi tertawa.

Setelah semuanya beres, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Sugawara karena sudah tengah malam dan Daichi terlihat lelah. Karena Daichi tidak membawa baju ganti, Sugawara meminjamkan baju dan handuk untuk Daichi gunakan demi membersihkan dirinya. Selama Daichi mandi, Sugawara membereskan kasurnya lagi dan duduk di tepi kasur menunggu kekasihnya selesai.

Tidak lama, Daichi keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Sugawara menatapnya dan berbaring lebih dulu seraya memberikan kode untuk Daichi berbaring di sampingnya. Daichi menaruh handuk mandinya di belakang pintu kamar Sugawara dan menyusul kekasihnya untuk berbaring pula. Tangan Daichi memeluk tubuh langsing Sugawara dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di dada Sugawara. Baginya, detak jantung Sugawara dapat menenangkan isi kepalanya yang masih tidak beraturan.

Daichi memang tidak menceritakannya, namun ujian masuknya benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Selain memang terdapat ujian fisik dan akademis, ada pula gangguan-gangguan lain dari pesaing lainnya. Ia yang termasuk peserta dengan _tubuh kecil_ banyak disindir oleh penempuh ujian lain dan diremehkan. Selain itu, pengawa ujiannya tidak kalah menyebalkan karena menganggap SMA Karasuno bukan merupakan SMA Bonafid seperti Aoba Johsai maupun Shiratorizawa sehingga ia hanya mendengus pelan ketika membaca biodata Daichi. Daichi yang sebenarnya ingin marah dan melampiaskan emosinya, namun ia tahan demi lancarnya kelangsungan ujian tersebut. Beberapa kali ia tergoda untuk menghubungi Sugawara demi mengurangi tekanan di kepalanya, namun ia urungkan karena jika ia menghubungi Sugawara, ia akan rindu dengan kekasihnya dan ingin segera bertemu.

Ah biarlah semua masalah itu, sesungguhnya dengan hadirnya Sugawara di pelukannya sudah dapat membuat dirinya tenang.

"Tidurlah, Daichi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Sugawara mengusap lembut rambut Daichi. Perlahan ia mendengar suara dengkuran pelan dan helaan nafas yang teratur, tanda kekasihnya telah terlelap. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya yang tertidur di pelukannya.

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, kapten. Sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk beristirahat"

* * *

" _Biarlah selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak meminta apresiasi maupun aku tidak perlu menikah dengan orang ini."_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku hanya berharap di saat hari ini berakhir, di saat hari-hari yang akan datang berakhir, aku selalu dapat berada di sisinya."_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku hanya berharap bila aku terlelap nanti, kaulah yang terakhir kudekap. Jika aku terbangun nanti, kaulah yang menjadi pengawal hari."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Goodnight_

 _-_ Fin-

* * *

.

.

 **RnR please!**


End file.
